


唐娜小姐不想学习~小特工的兼职头脑战~

by Anonymous



Series: 另一个世界 [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Female Donald Trump, 孕期Play, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 题目来源是《辉夜大小姐想让我告白~天才们的恋爱头脑战~》。唐小姐为了逃避学习，可谓无所不用其极。匿了。唐纳德性转。私设比弗拉基米尔小六岁（年龄差反过来了）需读过上一篇肉文再看。
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Series: 另一个世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	唐娜小姐不想学习~小特工的兼职头脑战~

唐娜作为一个身体健康的少女，已经一个月没来月经了。她开始变得嗜睡，在学校一睡就是一天，课间都无法醒过来。一个同学趴在她耳边大喊：“特朗普，快醒醒，下课了，下节课去化学实验室！”她才揉着惺忪的睡眼悠悠转醒。某日体育课哇啦哇啦吐了一地，吐得同班女生胆战心惊。

私立学校升学压力大。某次月考考数学的途中，她睡着了。监考老师叫醒她，见是个蜡黄着一张脸的女孩子：“同学，考试不要睡觉。你不舒服吗？不舒服也要把试考完哦。”若是平时唐娜必将抓住最后一句话跟老师吵架，而她现在困得睁不开眼，提不起笔。身体的变化带来的恶果直接反映在成绩上。她虽然成绩不好，可也从未考得那么差过。并且，她觉得自己的胸又大了，穿胸罩好像有点紧。

姐姐玛丽安娜建议小妹去医院做检查。当医院的化验报告单摆在面前的时候，老特朗普一根接一根地抽烟，决定让小闺女先休学养胎，待月份大了送她去老家卡尔施塔特“休养一段时间”。他们做长辈的断不能做打掉孩子这种侵犯人权*的事，既深明人言可畏的道理，便不能由着可怖的流言坏了女儿的名声。

晴天霹雳一词用于此处再恰当不过。唐娜的母亲得知女儿被绑架犯强暴怀孕的消息抱着她哭：“苦了你了，我的孩子。”

怀孕。

唐娜顾不得被母亲抱着，下意识摸了摸自己的腹部。那个人……是她唯一与之做过爱的人。如果告诉妈妈她好像有点喜欢他，她一定会认为自己疯了吧。

第六周左右玛丽安娜陪她产检。在医院她被带到单独的小房间。她脱掉内裤，躺在检查床上。

“你可能觉得有些凉凉的，请稍微忍耐一下。”

冰冷的检查仪器伸进了阴道。

唐娜忍着疼痛，望向B超机。但第一次见到宝宝着实让她欣喜不已。检查完毕，她雀跃地拿着报告单跑向姐姐身边，不断念叨着：“小小的好可爱，好可爱呀。”

玛丽安娜不着痕迹地斜了她一眼。

由于爸爸的安排，这年冬天的期末考试是在家完成的，勉勉强强没出现挂科。圣诞节过后唐娜就动身前往卡尔施塔特，她怀孕六个月，已经显怀，耽搁不得。

弗拉基米尔是在临近新年的前几天被组织派遣至西德的。唐娜挺着肚子拎着大包小包的行李孤独地站在冰天雪地，等一辆一个小时才有一班的公交车。他日思夜想的丰满少女肚子大成这样使他吃了一惊，想起他们俩在仓库以垃圾食品和各种姿势为生的那个星期，再算算日子特朗普小姐怀的准是他的种没跑了。做他的伴侣有一定的危险性，还是不要一错再错下去吧。他正打算悄无声息地经过唐娜，谁知对方用英语问他请问你知道厕所在哪里吗，弗拉基米尔只好抬起眼皮转向她。两人四目相对，一时无话。

她记得他的眼睛，她认出了他。

作为美国移民第三代的唐娜一句德语也不会讲，弗拉基米尔当她的翻译，给她当搬运工，帮着她找了好久才找到厕所。孕妇尿频是正常现象。他作的恶，如今却要这个妹妹承担。

他心中有愧，带着蠢姑娘回到组织为他租的两层小楼里。二楼存放着机密文件，他让唐娜在一楼歇息。准备傍晚时分驱车送她去特朗普村的亲戚家。身怀六甲的唐娜对弗拉基米尔住处的陈设很感兴趣，一副千反田爱瑠“我很好奇”的表情东摸摸西瞅瞅，那时候距《冰菓》开播还有半个世纪左右，而他采取了一些手段防止熊孩子在他的“家”捣蛋。

简而言之，他们俩又上床了。

弗拉基米尔的吻自下巴一直蔓延到颈间锁骨，他一边亲一边帮唐娜脱衣服，他素了半年早就饥渴难耐了。半年不见，她的皮肤更加细滑，两只软软的白馒头分量也大了不少。他双手轻轻掐了掐唐娜的奶头，结果沾了满手奶水。唐娜羞得满脸通红：“我~嗯~来德国之前~啊~有点溢乳，医生说~嗯~是正常现象……”——让她不用管，也不要拿手挤。还没来得及说完，苏联人就跟得了什么琼浆玉液似的喝了几大口，还拿舌尖撩拨她，她怀孕敏感，喉间忍不住发出难耐的呻吟声。“嗯……你故意的！”她喘着粗气，“孩子……将来孩子吃什么……”

孩子生父面不改色：“排队。”

这个词激得唐娜浑身都变粉了。

弗拉基米尔三指并入，在甬道抠抠挖挖。怀孕虽说停经，阴道分泌物只多不少。他清理的时候唐娜嗯嗯啊啊地叫，叫得他老二越来越硬，顾及她腹中有孩子，只得用半根阴茎操起穴来。这个骚丫头，等孩子生下来他绝对将她就地正法。如果他们到时还能再见面的话。

唐娜喜洁，欢爱后身上全是些不知名液体，受不得这个。弗拉基米尔去给她烧洗澡水，留她在床上休息。她累极了，弗拉基米尔就帮她擦身。

天色渐晚，他把唐娜送到约定过接纳她的面包店主米娅和汉斯·特朗普夫妇家便离开了。

唐娜很快乐，她以为自己终于可以过上几个月的自由生活了。老特朗普不会过问她的学习，她每天只需要吃吃喝喝，睡到日上三竿。这里天高皇帝远。

她的好心情没有持续太久。因为第二天一早她被弗拉基米尔吵醒了。

“你、你怎么进来的？”唐娜惊恐地问。

弗拉基米尔面无表情：“你的亲戚把钥匙给我了。你爸爸让我来给你上课，一对一教学。今天我们来学习数列。”

唐娜仿若五雷轰顶：“No！他怎么会认识你？！”她本以为到德国养胎就不用学习，没想到更大的坑还在前面。

世界就是那么奇妙。

弗拉基米尔不看她，径自打开数学课本：“他说他知道你肯定不会带书学习，所以你得跟我合看。”

“不相信？他的信过几天就寄来，到时你就知道了。话说，我的孩子整天跟着你这么吃吃睡睡，也会变笨的。”

“……起码不会有暴力倾向，你怕是没想过这孩子是怎么来的。”她咕哝着，恹恹地凑到他身边。

弗拉基米尔没理她。

“……所以这一题，根据数列的通项公式写出它的前五项，你现在做一下。”

唐娜一个字没听。早上清梦被扰，她还没睡够呢。她捏着笔，凝视题目出神。良久开口：“我不会做。”

“？？！你是哪里没听懂？这题很简单的。”

唐娜不敢说自己压根没听讲。她耍了个小小计策，把胸悄悄靠到弗拉基米尔的手背上。

“……”斯拉夫人苍白的脸上显出一丝血色。

唐娜的脑袋上似乎有一个灯泡亮了。计划通！她贼贼地笑起来。

全知全能的特朗普小姐想，她的孩子才不可能是笨蛋呢。

•••装••订••线••内••禁••止••作••答••否••则••记••零••分•••

本集胜负：唐小姐胜利。小特工没能抵挡住唐小姐的诱惑，出现了教学滑铁卢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *米国白人为一个“堕胎”吵了几十年。我们需要用白人的思维理解这个问题。
> 
> 而依我之浅见：如果这个孩子损害了母体利益，本人是坚决支持堕胎的（所以我一开始不想让小唐娜生娃，是群里一个姐妹提醒了我）


End file.
